


A Welcome Diversion

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Hand Feeding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Laughter, Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Overstimulation, Picnics, Post-Battle of Yavin, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: On the tail of Scarif, Alderaan, and the Death Star, Yavin 4's resident counselor is working herself ragged trying to help her fellow Rebels cope. Her girlfriend helps her to relax herself.





	A Welcome Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day twenty-nine prompt "overstimulation." The month was wrapping up and I suddenly realized I hadn't done any femslash, so I let some of my OCs out to play.

As her last patient leaves the room still dashing tears away on her sleeve, Dr. Hala Aschansa leans back in her chair and rubs her palms over her eyes. It's been a _long_ day – every one for the last week has been what with Scarif and Alderaan and the Death Star and the constant, pervasive fear that the Alliance won't be able to find a new base before the Empire comes calling. Her fellow Rebels have a lot to talk about, a lot they need to work through.

Just then, a knock at the door, and Hala's heart sinks. She honestly doesn't feel up to another session. She's supposed to be finished; she was so looking forward to finding her girlfriend, going back to their room, and getting some rest.

But she's here to help, and she would never dream of turning away someone in need.

“Come in,” she calls, sitting up straight, making herself presentable.

The door swings open, and she sags in relief again. “Aph. Thank goodness it's just you.”

Aphelion gives her a sympathetic smile as she crosses the room in three quick strides. “Long day?” she asks, chin-length brown hair sliding over one shoulder as leans in for a kiss.

“Mmhmm,” Hala mumbles as she accepts it. “Was just going to come find you.”

“I win,” Aph says lightly. She runs her fingers across Hala's hair, tucks a stray black wave behind her ear. “You really do look beat.” She stands and holds out her hand, a bright smile spreading across her face. “Come with me. I have a surprise for you that I think you'll like.”

Hala can't help but smile back despite her exhaustion. Aph's enthusiasm is contagious. “I'm sure I will.” She lets her girlfriend pull her to her feet and guide her out of the office, through the halls and back to their room.

When the door opens, Hala can only laugh in delight. Aph has made their little bed and spread a veritable picnic upon it: crackers and cheese, fruit and sweets, bottles of juice... “Who did you bribe to get all this?” she asks through a smile.

“That's for me to know,” Aph evades innocently. “You like it?”

“Of course.” Hala pulls her in for a kiss. With her in her office most of the time and Aph either flying or working on her X-wing, they rarely do these kinds of things for each other anymore. It's a welcome diversion.

“Well, come on then.” Aph tugs her forward, and they sit down, careful to avoid upsetting the spread.

Hala looks over everything again with wide eyes. “I don't even know where to start.” This food is unlike anything they usually get out of the commissary, and it all looks unbearably delicious.

“Hmm, how about this?” Aph cuts a wedge of a soft orange fruit and holds it out. When Hala moves to take it, she tugs it away with a mischievous glint in her eye. Hala gets the idea and opens her mouth, accepting the food as her girlfriend lays it on her tongue.

“ _Mmm,_ ” she moans. “What's next?”

Aph grins and reaches for a sliver of cheese. They continue like that until the meal is gone, feeding each other bites, teasing each other and giggling when they drop crumbs on the bed. When everything is gone, they clear away the trash and lay side by side on the bed.

Aph's slim fingers trace Hala's cheek. “I like seeing you happy like this,” she murmurs. “You work too hard.”

“I do what I need to,” Hala sighs, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together, stripes of pale and dark. “I would never leave my office if I could actually stop everyone on this base from hurting.”

“That's what I love about you,” Aph says, squeezing her hand. “But you need someone to take care of you, too.”

“That's what you're here for, right?” Hala says lightly.

Aph sits up, jostling the bed, a grin lighting her lips. “You've got that right, babe.”

Hala looks up at her, raising an eyebrow. “Why do I suddenly feel like I should be scared?”

“Oh, you should be.”

Then Aph is swinging a leg over her, prodding Hala onto her back as she straddles her, taking her face in her hands as she leans in for a kiss. Hala gasps at the unexpectedness of it but quickly relaxes into the touch, her own hands threading into her girlfriend's hair. The kiss deepens, and Hala moans softly as Aph's tongue presses insistently against hers.

Then the pilot is pulling buck, murmuring huskily, “Clothes off now.”

Hala obliges, shimmying quickly out of the simple white robe she wears for her duties, and by the time she's got it over her head, Aph is naked too. Hala has to just stare for a moment, because she swears this woman is more beautiful every time she sees her.

“Like the view?” Aph teases, leaning in again, and Hala nods dumbly as she accepts another kiss, reaching for Aph likes she's drawn by a magnet, hands touching everywhere, running down her back, up her sides, cupping warm, soft breasts.

“Mm, same here,” Aph murmurs against her cheek, and she lays her hands on Hala as well, massaging her breasts, circling a thumb around each nipple. Hala whines and bucks at the sensation; she's always been the more sensitive of the two of them.

Then Aph's lips are leaving hers, trailing down her neck, leaving little nipping bites behind as she kisses through the valley between Hala's breasts, down her stomach, a nip to her bellybutton, and then – _oh_ –

Hala moans as Aph's attention goes to where she's hot and wet and wanting, lapping between her legs in away that makes her toes curl.

“Aph-” she whines, one hand grasping for her lover.

Aph catches it, squeezes, pulls away just enough to murmur, hot puffs of air against Hala's core, “I've got you, babe.” Then she's back at it, the fingers of her free hand in on the action too now, slipping one, then two inside her, and Hala's teeth clench on her lips as she arches back in pleasure.

The thrust of Aph's fingers, the movements on her tongue, increase steadily until it's just too much, Hala whining her pleasure loudly as she comes, clenching around her lover's fingers. But Aph doesn't stop there, just keeps licking, keeps thrusting, finds that special spot inside her and rubs mercilessly until Hala is screaming through another orgasm right on the tail of the first, pleasure so intense it rattles her teeth. And still Aph keeps at it, and Hala's brain is a scramble of _yes!_ and _good_ and _too much_ and _she's going to be the death of me._

“Enough!” she sobs finally, the hand not still clutching Aph's somehow finding the strength to push her away from her trembling body.

Aph sits up, still not letting go of her hand, and Hala manages to blink her eyes open in time to see her wiping slick-shiny lips. Hala's stomach flops, the fizzling sparks of orgasm seeming to flare briefly. “ _Gods,_ ” she manages, voice as shaky as the rest of her. “I think you just about killed me. Now get up here.”

“What a way to go,” Aph teases, but her eyes are soft and affectionate as she lays beside Hala, gently bumping her hands away when she reaches to return the favor. “I'm okay, love, this was for you.”

Hala can't even protest, only smile dopily up at her. “You're amazing, you know that?” she mumbles as she wraps her arms around her, comforted and grounded in being surrounded by warm, familiar flesh. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“A few times, yeah.” Aph pulls Hala's hair tie out, runs her fingers through long, dark locks. “Never hurts to hear it again, though.”

“I love you. _So_ much,” Hala tells her earnestly. “And not just when you're fucking me to within an inch of my life.”

Aph bursts into laughter. “Well, I'd certainly hope not! Though I do take a certain amount of pride in that assessment.” She gives Hala another quick smooch and lays her head down on the pillow. “Get some rest now, hmm?”

“I'm not going to have any problem with that,” Hala assures, feeling already half asleep, the day's stresses and troubles far behind.

“I thought so,” Aph says softly, and together they drift off.


End file.
